Façade
by nepetation
Summary: It's hard being the happiest of the bunch. It's hard keeping up the facade. Sometimes situations force it to break, like news you wish you never heard. (Homura x Jyushimatsu, implied suicide, ft. all six brothers.)


The news comes on a Tuesday, in the form of a handwritten letter and returned wristband.

Six bodies hunch over each other, all reading the note over each other. Six hearts plummet at the message it carried. "We know she meant a lot to you… you meant a lot to her as well… Thank you for being there for her… Remember her for the good times…"

No one knows what to say at first, or maybe they just didn't want to say anything. They normally don't have to deal with this sort of emotional wreckage; who'd willingly involve himself in something like that?

Choromatu is the first to break the silence, aside from the hiss through Ichimatsu's teeth, and Osomatsu's "oh".

"Jyushi-" the third brother starts, but cuts himself off, because what is there to say, really? He may be the most responsible of the bunch (self proclaimed), but he's still at a loss for words.

Rather, he watches as Ichimatsu retreats to his self assigned corner, casting glances of uncertainty at his closest younger brother. He watches Todomatsu sit heavily (or maybe his legs gave up their will to stand and he fell) with his eyes trained on his lap. He watches Karamatsu hover over Jyushimatsu, hands busy on the latter's back and voice a low, hopefully comforting mumble. Osomatsu doesn't do anything for a while; he only watches Jyushimatsu with a heavy gaze, focused and contemplating, maybe a little wary as well.

He seems to try a few times before words finally form, cautious words, shakily spoken, "Are… you okay? You're kinda freaking us out, li'l bro."

Indeed, the still present smile on Jyushimatsu's face is unsettling. He hasn't put the letter down yet, but no one can tell if he's still reading it, or just staring at the words in a blurred haze of shock. He reacts to nothing for long enough that Osomatsu wonders if they should call someone. Is it normal to request emergency help for your brother because the love of his life killed herself? Maybe not, but with his concern building so high, the oldest brother does consider it.

Karamatsu stops his rambling, hoping the silence will urge the other out of his unusual quiet state. Somehow it works.

"I'm okay." They can tell that he isn't, that he's far from okay. "I'm… okay."

He nods his head, puts the letter down finally, holds the wristband to his chest. It's the one he gave to her all those months ago, to make her think of him rather than those those scars. Now it was his again, to remember her.

"I'm okay!" It's his third time repeating this, and a red flag definitely goes up for his five siblings, but no one acts on their concern. No one knows how to.

"Are you sure?" Choromatsu knows this isn't good. They all know this isn't good. "We're brothers after all. We can help you if you need it. " No, they damn well can't, but they sure will try.

"Yeah!" Maybe he responds too quickly, too enthusiastic, and maybe his smile way too forced, his gaze too far off.

"Alright, Buddy," Osomatsu tries again, because he's the oldest, so of course there's the personal drive to do good for his brother, "are you really sure you're okay? We can't do anything for you if you don't tell us to."

Again with the nodding. "I'm just happy I got to make her happy! Even for a little while-"

Jyushimatsu gulps, and the rest of the sentence is swallowed. It's gotten hard to talk all of a sudden, like there's a wrench in his gut and it's turning all the bolts keeping him together. Karamatsu resumes his mindless stroking, as if a massage can put everything right again. Todomatsu crawls over too, and it's when he sees the pained look on his younger brother's face that he realizes he's sobbing.

He can't believe how much it hurts. His throat feels wobbly, his chest is shrinking, his stomach is a pit and it's filled to the brim with pain. He's vaguely aware of worried voices, speaking in a hush mass. They sound frantic, worried, like they're trying to assure him of something. He can't make out their words; he can't make out anything save for the moving hands on his back, but he's still insisting that he's okay.

He's beyond not okay, anyone can see that, and they still don't know what to do, but they still try their best. Somebody's tucked a blanket around his shoulder, and warm drink is wrapped carefully in his hands. Even Ichimatsu has picked himself up from his dark corner, and sits himself closer to the group, brushes a shoulder against Jyushimatsu's. Maybe it helps, maybe it doesn't, but at least they make the effort.

They're brothers after all.

 **/AN:** I've been having some bad times lately, and when I'm having bad times I make angsty headcanons. So thus this was produced. I'm very sorry. **/**

Magicsintheair is my beta, of course!

Go to my tumblr at avuck to fight me or just ask for a prompt. (I'll link it when I'm not on mobile;; ah)


End file.
